


Senyales

by yeongwonhi (maraudering_malfoy)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kang Daniel-centric, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudering_malfoy/pseuds/yeongwonhi
Summary: Nakita dapat ni Jaehwan, na ilang beses nang naisipang gawin ito, ang mga unang senyales. O kaya naman ay ni Jisung, na isang doktor. Si Sungwoon, na ilang beses nang sinubukan, ang dapat na unang nakapansin.  Kahit sino sa kanilang tatlo, sana ay may nakaramdam man lang. Ngunit wala. Ni hindi nga nila maisip kung ano ang unang senyales.o;ang mga senyales na ang isang tao'y may buhay ngunit hindi na nabubuhay.





	Senyales

**Author's Note:**

> Pakibasa muna ang mga tags dahil medyo mabigat ang babasahin na ito. Kung ikaw ay hindi komportable sa mga nakalagay sa tags ay mas nakabubuting wag mo na itong basahin. Mas importante ang iyong mental health kaysa sa fic na ito.

Wala sa kanila ang nagbigay pansin sa kung ano ang nasa loob ng isip ni Daniel. Ngunit ngayong nakabilog sila sa kama ng kanilang kaibigan sa ospital, napag-tanto nila na dapat ay tinulungan nila ito at kinausap man lang. Ngayon, ang tangi na lamang nilang kausap ay ang tunog ng aparato sa ospital na sumisimbolo sa tibok ng puso ng kanilang kaibigan.

  
Siguro nga ay dapat pinag-tuunan nila ng pansin si Daniel noong una pa lamang.

  
Nakita dapat ni Jaehwan, na ilang beses nang naisipang gawin ito, ang mga unang senyales. O kaya naman ay ni Jisung, na isang doktor. Si Sungwoon, na ilang beses nang sinubukan, ang dapat na unang nakapansin. Kahit sino sa kanilang tatlo, sana ay may nakaramdam man lang. Ngunit wala. Ni hindi nga nila maisip kung ano ang unang senyales.

 

 

  
Ang unang senyales ay _hindi_ ang ikinuwento ni Jaehwan sa kanila habang naghihintay ng kung anong himala sa ospital para sa kanilang kaibigan. _“Itinanong ko sa kanya noong isang linggo kung ano na ang nagpapasaya sa kanya ngayon. Ngumiti lang siya at walang sinabi,”_ atas ng pinaka-matalik na kaibigan ni Daniel.

  
Ang unang senyales ay _hindi_ ang pagsugod ni Daniel sa isang barilan laban sa mga terorista, dala ang kaalamang nag-iisa lamang siya sa isang lugar na puno ng armadong mga kaaway. Bilang pulis, ang katapangan ang isa sa pinaka-importanteng katangian na dapat na mayroon sila. Ngunit gaya ng ipinapaalala palagi ng nakatataas sa kanila, dapat ay alam din nila kung kailan aatras, upang makabalik pa ng mas malakas. (Hindi ito sinunod ni Daniel.)

  
Ang unang senyales ay _hindi_ ang pagpatay at pagtanggal ng baterya ni Daniel sa kanyang radyo na ginagamit nila upang makipag-komunika sa iba pang mga pulis sa grupo niya. Inilahad niya sa kanila ang balak niyang pagsugod mag-isa sa hideout ng mga terorista upang maligtas ang mga binihag nito. Pinatay niya ang kanyang radyo at hindi pinakinggan ang mga pahiwatig ng kanyang mga kasama na tila _pagpapakamatay_ na ang kanyang gagawin.

  
Ang unang senyales ay _hindi_ ang pahiwatig ni Daniel na hindi na siya umiinom ng alak. Sinabi niya ito noong nagkayayaan silang magkakaibigan na mag-inuman. Dahil nagmamadali na ang tatlo upang maabutan pang bukas ang club na plano nilang puntahan, hindi na nila ito pinansin. Siguro, dapat na naalala nila ang nangyari noong huling nalasing si Daniel. Siguro, dapat may isa man lamang sa kanila na nakaisip na huwag na lamang yayain ito. Ngunit walang nakaalala.

  
Ang unang senyales ay _hindi_ ang pagkakadiskubre ni Jisung ng isang nakatagong baril sa ilalim ng unan ni Daniel. Wala naman talagang intensyon si Jisung na kalkalin ang kwarto ng kanyang kaibigan, ngunit hinahanap niya lamang ang relong ipinahiram niya rito noong nakaraang linggo. Hindi niya na natanong kung bakit nasa ilalim ng kama ni Daniel ang baril at hindi nakalagay malapit sa kanyang uniporme, sapagkat nahagilap na ng gilid ng kanyang mata ang kumikislap na gintong kulay ng kanyang relo.

  
Ang unang senyales ay _hindi_ ang mga litratong itinapon niya sa basurahan. Nakita ito ni Sungwoon noong bumisita siya sa bahay ni Daniel, at natagpuan na lamang ang sandamukal na mga litrato ni Seongwu, Daehwi, at Daniel sa basurahan. Akala niya ay namali lang ng pagkakatago ang mga litrato. Kinuha muli ni Sungwoon ang mga litrato mula sa basurahan at inilagay sa taas ng lamesa bago siya umalis. Ang hindi niya alam ay limang minuto matapos siyang umalis, itinapon muli ng kanyang kaibigan ang mga litrato sa basurahan.

  
Ang unang senyales ay _hindi_ ang pag-iwas ni Daniel sa malamig. Kalagitnaan ng tag-init noon, at bumisita si Jaehwan upang yayain siyang umalis at pumunta sa kahit anong malamig na lugar. Pagdating niya ay sinalubong siya ng nakapatay na mga bentilador at aircon. _“Jusko Kang Daniel! Nagtitipid ka ba?,”_ biro nito. Sinagot lamang siya ng kanyang kaibigan ng isang maliit na ngiti at mahinang sagot, _“Ayoko nang giniginaw.”_

  
Ang unang senyales ay _hindi_ ang pag-akyat ni Daniel kada gabi sa kanyang bubong, kung saan malapit na siya sa dulo; malapit nang malaglag; malapit nang mahulog. Kapag may nakakakita sa kanya, mahinahon niyang ipinapaliwanag na tinitignan niya lamang ang mga bituin. Naniniwala sila. (Alam nilang may isang taong naaalala si Daniel tuwing nakakakita siya ng mga konstelasyon ng bituin.)

  
Ang unang senyales ay _hindi_ ang mga lumilitaw na malalalim at madidilim na bilog sa ilalim ng kanyang mata. Eyebags, ika nga. Ang hindi nila napansin ay wala namang misyon si Daniel ng isang linggo’t mahigit na.

  
_Siguro_ ang unang senyales ay ang pagsubsob ni Daniel sa kanyang trabaho. Simula nang makabalik ito mula sa ospital, wala nang ginawa ito kundi tumanggap ng iba’t ibang misyon. Matapos ang diretsong dalawang buwan, gumawa na ng suhestyon ang kanyang hepe na tumigil muna siya sa pagiging bayani at magbakasyon muna at bumalik sa dati. Ngumiti lamang si Daniel at sinabing hindi niya alam kung paano.

  
_Siguro_ ang unang senyales ay ang pagkawala ng mga ngiting karaniwang naka-ukit sa bibig ni Daniel. Noon, hindi na mabilang kung ilang beses na tumatawa si Daniel sa isang araw sapagkat mababaw ang kaligayahan nito. Ngayon, hindi na matandaan nina Jaehwan, Jisung, at Sungwoon kung kailan nila huling nakita ang malalawak na mga ngiti at narinig ang maingay na halakhak ng kanilang kaibigan. (Hindi naman nila ito masisisi, sa hirap ng pinagdadaanan niya ngayong mga nakalipas na linggo.)

  
_Siguro_ ang unang senyales ay ang mabilis na pagkawala ng ilaw sa mga mata ni Daniel nang magising na siyang muli galing sa pagkaka-comatose dahil hindi masagot ng kanyang mga kaibigan ang tanong niya kung nasaan ang kanyang asawa’t anak. Humahagulgol na sa puntong ito si Jisung, habang pinapatahan siya ni Sungwoon na siyang umiiyak na rin. Si Jaehwan, na karaniwang nakabubulabog ang ingay, ay tahimik na ikinuwento sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan kung ano ang nangyari. Sa gitna ng lahat ng komosyon, nanatiling nakatulala’t nakatingin sa malayo si Daniel. At nang umalis na ang tatlo, saka lamang tumulo ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata – walang tigil, sunod-sunod, patak-patak.

  
_Siguro_ ang unang senyales ay ang pagdadasal ni Daniel habang lumulubog ang kanilang sasakyan na siya na lamang ang mamatay. Napakalamig ng tubig noon, at ang tanging hiling niya lamang ay ang kaligtasan ni Seongwu at ni Daehwi.

  
_Siguro_ ang unang senyales ay ang sadyang pagtama ni Daniel ng sasakyan sa isang puno na malapit sa kanyang pwesto upang hindi na sila mapunta sa ilog at hindi masyadong matamaan ang kanyang asawa’t anak. Hindi gumana ito, sapagkat dumulas pa rin ang sasakyan hanggang sa mapunta ito sa ilog – lumubog pa rin sila. Hindi alam ni Seongwu at ni Daehwi na nakainom ng alak si Daniel noong gabing iyon.

  
_Malaki ang posibilidad_ na ang unang senyales ay ang mga katagang binitawan ni Daniel noong kaaampon pa lamang nila ni Seongwu kay Daehwi. _“Hindi ko alam kung paano ako mabubuhay ng wala kayo.”_

 

 

  
Hindi alam ni Jaehwan, Jisung, at Sungwoon kung kailan at saan lumabas ang unang senyales. Ngunit sama-sama nilang nakita ang huli.

 

 

 

  
Ang huling senyales ay ang maliit na ngiti na lumitaw sa bibig ni Daniel, segundo bago umingay ang aparato ng ospital na ipinoproklamang wala nang buhay ang kaibigan nila.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (naimpluwensyahan yata ng ulan at bagyo yung mga emosyon ko.) 
> 
> at saka pala, ang structure ng one-shot (excluding yung scene na nasa huling dalawang paragraph) ay mula sa pinaka-huling pangyayari patungo sa pinaka-una.


End file.
